Battousai's Boy
by charmed-sword
Summary: Hajime Saitou is the infamous Wolf of Mibu. He has faced many worthy opponents, including the most feared man of the revolution: Hitokiri Battousai. But can he really go against Battousai's boy.... and hope to win?
1. An Unexpected Visitor

_Disclaimer: Of course Ruroken don't belong to me. Watsuki is rightful god of this universe, that he is!_

_Note: In this story, Sano has come back from his travels and is married to Megumi._

---------

**Chapter One: An unexpected Visitor**

--------

"Tousan, Tousan!" a happy little voice called from the gates of the Kamiya dojo.

Kenshin smiled to himself as he wringed the water out of another piece of laundry. His three year old was finally back from his Uncle Sano's house. Kaoru had insisted on leaving Kenji there while she was renovating the inside of the dojo with Yahiko.

The sixteen year old had grumbled about being stuck inside with his 'busu' old Master, but a quick smack with a bokken had set him right, as it usually did. Kenshin had reassured his wife that Kenji would be perfectly fine with him while he did his laundry duties, but Kaoru had replied that Megumi insisted on babysitting their son, and was quite content he'd be alright with their doctor friend.

"Tousan!" squealed the boy as he came closer, his messy little ponytail flopping behind him as he ran. Kenshin wiped his hands on his old hakama (the one perfect for doing the laundry) and turned around, a ready smile on his face, when his mouth suddenly dropped open.

"Oro!"

His son wasn't wearing any clothes.

Kenshin hastily bent down to catch the joyful toddler, face paling as he thought about what Kaoru would look like if she saw him right now. She would be thunderous, to say the least. She had just bought Kenji that new green gi and the grey hakama, to look his best for Megumi... He felt like he was going to faint. Somehow it would end up his fault, even if it was Megumi's house that Kenji had been to.

"Tousan, I'm home now!" Kenji announced, burying his face in his father's trademark pink gi.

"...I can see that Kenji-chan, and I'm very happy to have you back but..."

He suddenly noticed the tall long haired man sheepishly standing in front of him.

"Sano! Where are his clothes!" Kenshin wailed. "Kaoru-dono will kill you! And then, she'll kill me!"

Kenshin glanced suspiciously at the dojo to make sure his wife hadn't accidentally overheard. But it seemed safe, she and Yahiko were currently on the other side----for now. He grabbed Sanosuke and the surprised Kenji, pulling them behind the wall.

"Well?" he hissed, while Kenji was occupied with giving a dragonfly a big sloppy smile. "Where are they!"

Sanosuke scratched his head, looking a little uncomfortable. "Well, you see Kenshin, this er...happens to be all Jo-chan's fault."

Kenshin stared at his friend. "And hy it is my wife's fault?"

Sanosuke rubbed the back of his neck. Hadn't he mentioned to Kenshin once that the hitokiri stare was not something he should use on his friends? He felt very indignant.

Kenji, suddenly restless in his father's arms, began wriggling. "Lemme down Tousan!" he whined. "Wanna play now!"

"Not just yet Kenji-chan."

Sanosuke took a deep breath, looking defiant. There was no way he was going to shrivel under Kenshin's stare. He was his best mate after all. Kenshin wouldn't hurt him or anything. Jo-chan maybe. But not good ole Kenshin. "_Because _Megumi told her to bring Kenji _tomorrow_. Today she happens to be visiting really sick and lazy patients who can't come to the clinic, and I was the only one home. Actually come to think of it, it's my wife's fault too. Jo-chan handed Kenji over, just before I woke up. You know, when I'm all dazed and can't think or anything. Then I get up and have your kid dumped on me while the fox goes out. Something about training for the future, whatever that means. I hope she's not implying..."

He suddenly stopped short, his brown eyes fearful. "She better not be implying..."

Kenshin was staring at him again. "Kenji was left with..._you_?"

"That's right." said Sanosuke, as he shoved his hands in his pockets, irritated. "I had to look after the little brat all by myself. The house is in ruins I tell you."

"And his clothes?"

"Couldn't be saved. It's a long story so don't make me tell it on an empty stomach." He looked around hopefully. "You got lunch ready?"

Kenshin was not looking pleased at all. "You mean to tell me, not only did you lose his clothes, but Kenji was naked all the way here?" _Oh good grief. _

As if on cue, the toddler, who had been listening to the conversation with great interest, reached up and grabbed a fistful of his father's bangs.

Kenshin yelped.

"Wanna play! Wanna put clothes on and play!"

"Just a moment longer Kenji-chan!"

Sanosuke looked puzzled. "Of course he came here naked. Isn't that obvious? Now where's the food..." He started off towards the porch. Kenshin sighed as he hefted under his other arm and started towards the side entrance to the house, so that Kaoru wouldn't see them.

When suddenly...

"Come out here, Battousai, we need to speak," called an irritated, and very familiar voice from the gates.

Kenshin froze. Kenji poked his little face out of his father's arms to see who it was. From underneath his long bangs, his eyes sparkled with delight. This was someone he hadn't seen before? Another uncle to babysit him? Would this one also have a hot red plaything? Kenji considered this.

_No. Hot red plaything bad. Not play thing. Not good. Hurt clothes. He remembered the red hot thing eating his clothes. Before His Uncle Sano came running with a bucket of water and splashed it all over him. Uncle Sano got very upset... No_. Kenji decided firmly. _Red hot thing bad._

He touched his head uncertainly, remembering it was also red. _No...red hair good_. He grinned another sloppy grin as he patted his father's own red bangs.

_Tousan good...red hair good!_

Puzzled, Kenshin glanced at him for a moment, before looking back at the gates and squinting. Perhaps it was just a mirage, perhaps he was just really tired and stressed out...but if it were a mirage, why, of all people, would this certain person be standing there? Wasn't he supposed to be in Hokkaido? Hadn't Aoshi told him that, just a few weeks ago?

"Well, Battousai? What's wrong? You look like a rabbit cornered by a wolf. Heh heh!" jested the confident, self assured voice.

Kenshin groaned in frustration as he realised that the mirage, or really bad day-mare, was not going away._Oh no, no, no... Not now. Please tell me this isn't happening._

Hajime Saitou took another puff of his cigarette as he leaned against the gate, watching his red haired foe with an amused look. Noticing this red haired foe was looking as though someone had announced Armageddon, his amber eyes gleamed.

"Or should I invite myself in?"

"No, no, I'm coming," Kenshin muttered, just as the former Miburo expected.

The rurouni was definitely not happy. _What is he doing here? Of all days, why? why, why, why..._ He felt like bashing his head against a brick wall.

"When do I get down Tousan?" Kenji complained as his father moved towards the gates, but was surprisingly still.

_He must be hungry by now. I should probably go fix him some lunch..._

Saitou straightened as Kenshin approached. "So, Battousai," he remarked. "Long time, no see eh? Have you missed me?" His voice oozed sarcasm.

Kenshin scowled. "What do you want Saitou?"

Kenji suddenly fell silent, regarding the tall man in the blue uniform with curious blue eyes. _He can't be a new Uncle...Tousan not like him...but..._

The ex-Shinsengumi captain stared back at him too, but with a great smirk.

"This must be your spawn."

Kenshin's scowl deepened. "You heard me Saitou."

"Hmmpff. He's just as scrawny as you are. Do you realise he is not wearing any clothes?"

'Answer the question."

"I suppose you can't afford it. The times are tough eh?"

Kenshin's eyes flashed amber, and a low growl came from his throat.

"Hmmpff." Saitou snorted, dropping his cigarette and crushing it beneath his foot. "Still as rude as always. Anyway, I suppose I better get to the point, since I don't want to be standing here any longer than I am paid to. Let's see, where to begin."

"Pleese-man!" Kenji suddenly exclaimed, happy that he had finally figured out who the man in the uniform was, even if his father disliked him. Saitou's eyes flicked back to the naked child, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement then back to Kenshin, who was fuming.

"Just tell me why you're here!" Kenshin's patience wearing thin.

Saitou's face hardened. "Very well," he stated simply. "I won't explain it to you first then, if you're so impatient."

Kenshin stared at him.

_What is he playing at? Did he come here just to spite me? If it had been something serious, he surely wouldn't be acting like this. Then, what does he want? Does he want me to kill him or something? Did he just automatically assume I'm having a really bad day and come back to make me break my vow? Because I sure do feel like killing him right now, that I most certainly do._

"Well you see Battousai, I'm basically here because you are under arrest."

He held up a set of handcuffs matter-of-factly.

"I'm expecting you to come along quietly. That is, if you know what's good for you."

Kenshin's jaw went slack. _What on earth?_

--------


	2. Transferred to Tokyo

_Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply._

--------

**Chapter Two: Transferred to Tokyo **

--------

Kenshin stared at Saitou. The former Shinsengumi captain merely waved the handcuffs in his face, looking smug.

He was clearly enjoying this now, no doubt about it. He might not have gotten his rematch with Kenshin, due to the fact that he figured there was no point fighting him if he wasn't going to be Battousai, but arresting him seemed second best thing. _Yes, sometimes being a police officer can be very rewarding_, Saitou mused.

"Excuse me?" Kenshin sputtered finally. "I'm under arrest? For what exactly?"

"Awest?" Kenji wondered aloud, swivelling his head around to face his father. "Touchan awest by pleese-man?" he questioned, face scrunched up with both confusion and concern.

Saitou smirked while his rival groaned internally. That was not something he wanted his child to get the wrong idea about. He, Kenshin Himura, had done nothing wrong to get the law against him. Sure, he carried a sword around, but he stopped doing that a year ago, and okay, he used to be an assassin, but mostly the police force respected him these days.

Saitou was the obvious exception though. Heck, he figured Saitou was _always_ going to be the obvious exception.

"Well then. Are you going to come along and have me discuss it with you at the station, or would you like me to enlighten you now?"

"Wait a minute," Kenshin said, suddenly remembering something of vital importance. "What are you doing here in Tokyo? I thought you were stationed in Hokkaido, that I did. And I am sure you wouldn't come all the way to Tokyo just to arrest _me_."

_On the other hand, who knows what lengths he'd be willing to go to, just to see me suffer._

Saitou laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself," he commented wryly. "Actually, I am stationed in Tokyo now. I just got transferred here two days ago. It looks like I'll be working here from now on."

He crossed his arms over his chest, studying Kenshin closely to see what his reaction would be. But the man's face was suddenly expressionless. The only thing that gave it away was that his left eye was twitching.

'I'll be keeping a close eye on you to be sure. You know, for the safety of Tokyo's citizens. You understand, of course.'

Saitou's lip curled with satisfaction. _Yes. Definitely a twitch._

'Touchan?' Kenji asked anxiously. He patted his father's face with sudden concern.

Kenshin looked like he had entered a catatonic state. His mind swirled with the news he had just been given. _He's going to be here? In Tokyo? Oh dear gods. That complicates things more than I would like, that it does. What have I done to deserve such ill fortune? Am I doing something wrong with my atonement? Why me?_

Then suddenly, a blinding white pain streaked through his head.

"Owwwwww!"

Kenji clapped his hands together. "Tousan okay now!" he declared happily.

Kenshin winced as he gently removed the chubby fingers from his hair, praying desperately that he had not been ripped bald. After tentatively making sure his hair was still intact, he straightened and faced Saitou as though nothing at all had happened. Well, as if _daring_ him to state something had happened.

Saitou snorted, studying the child as if he was some sort of demon in disguise, something not to be taken lightly. It was clear though, that the child was certainly smarter than he let on. He had sensed the boy's ki, and it had only disappointed him to find out it was very strong.

_He will probably be trained in swordsmanship, _Saitou thought. _Most likely another future delinquient for my children to deal with. _

He grinned a wolfish grin. Somehow the thought of future generations of Saitous arresting and putting away future generations of Himuras was very pleasant.

"Kenji-chan, please don't pull Tousan's hair," Kenshin whispered, wishing Saitou couldn't hear him, but knowing he had to talk to his son, for fear of the incident being repeated in the future. (Like it usually was.) "It's not nice, that it isn't."

"Not nice," Kenji repeated, a little unsurely.

"Exactly Kenji-chan."

"Not nice pulling Touchans hair!"

"I'm glad you understand, that I am."

"Not nice, not nice, not nice!" Kenji happily repeated like a mantra, kicking his legs in sync with the words. Kenshin sighed, then quickly turned back to Saitou, who was clearing his throat loudly.

"I'd hate to interrupt your whelp's training," Saitou commented smoothly. "Especially since he so obviously needs it. But I also happen to _need_ you arrested and down at the station, and my needs happen to come first. So, shall we proceed?"

'"Now, just wait a minute Saitou..."

Kenshin was about to demand an explanation again, when he realised his son's presence might pose a problem. He decided he didn't want Saitou to explain whatever it was they had decided to arrest him for in front of Kenji.

"...Let me take my son back to the house first," he finished quickly.

"Hmmpff," Saitou answered. Kenshin took that as a yes.

"Would you like to come inside while you're waiting?" he offered politely, his manners taking over.

"Here is fine."

_So much for being friendly, _Kenshin grumbled as he tried to sneak back into the house without Kaoru noticing, and withou Saitou realising.

--------

"There. You're all done now Kenji chan!"

"All done!" Kenji repeated with a huge grin, patting his fresh clothing with satisfaction.

Kenshin's smile broadened, and he gently manoevored the boy into a sitting position so he could retie his ponytail more neatly. When he was finally satisfied that he looked presentable enough, he picked him up again, and started to head towards the dojo.

He was sure his wife and Yahiko would be having their lunch break about now, so he would hand Kenji over to them. As they proceeded down the hall however, the boy suddenly realised where they were going and started to squirm. _Going to Kaasan and Yaako...no, not want Kaasan now!_

Kenshin stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern, his voice muffled by Kenji's hair, which stuck out in all directions even _after_ Kenshin brushed it.

Something Kaoru actually liked, come to think of it. Kenshin had always had a vague suspicion that Kaoru enjoyed making their son look like a mini him, to the point where even their outfits were colour coordinated occasionally. ( "_Women_!" Sanosuke had stated, shaking his head knowingly.)

"Wanna stay with Tousan." Kenji's tone was pleading, as if he already knew the answer was no. _And only a few weeks ago, he practically hated me. Couldn't go anywhere without his Kaasan. And Tousan's arms just weren't good enough for holding him. _He sighed. Why did this have to happen _after_ Kenji decided he liked his dad?

"Kenji chan, Touchan has to go into town for a while. You need to stay here. I promise I'll play with you when I come back, that I will."

"No!" the toddler shouted, arms and legs flailing everywhere. "No, no, no!"

_Oh for Kami's sake, I can't deal with a tantrum right now..._

"What's going on?"

Kaoru was walking towards them. Kenshin felt somewhat relieved but then a little guilty. His wife looked very tired, she had obviously been doing harder work than he had been. Kenshin almost didn't want to leave Kenji with her, but it looked like he had no other choice.

"Kaoru, I'm afraid I'll have to leave Kenji chan with you for a little while until I came back from town. How was the renovating? If you still need help, I'd be glad to lend a hand after I return." His wife smiled at him as she reached for Kenji.

"Thanks. We're nearly done though. We've only got one wall left, so it should be finished after lunch. Well Kenji, looks like you're back from Aunt Megu-"

She stopped, frowning.

"No!" Kenji shouted, desperately clinging to his father's shirt with an incredible death grip. "No, not going with Kaasan! Wanna stay with Tousan!"

He reached out and fisted Kenshin's hair for support in his efforts. Although his father had told him it was _not nice_, surely there had to be exceptions. It did make him feel safe after all. Kenji wondered if maybe he should explain this to his father later, so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Owwwwwwww!" poor Kenshin cried, not for the first time that day.

"Kenji, what's gotten into you today, let go of your father's hair!" Kaoru scolded as she struggled to take him, without ripping Kenshin bald in the process. "You're being a bad boy! You have to come eat your lunch now before Uncle Sano eats it all, and you can play with your father later, he has to go somewhere..."

Her frown deepened and she let go of her son. The toddler realised he had been granted a sort of intermission, so he leaned back into Kenshin's arms, panting and trying to gather his strength for the next round of struggles.

"Wait Kenshin, I forgot to ask you where you were going. I thought you were going to have lunch with us?"

Kenshin sighed. "IhavetogodowntothepolicestationwithSaitou," he mumbled really fast.

Kaoru giggled, putting her hand to her mouth. "I must be really tired from working so hard." she commented, smiling broadly. " For a moment I thought you said you were going down to the police station with Saitou!"

Kenji stared at his parents with big eyes, his newfound fears had been realised. _Tousan going with pleeseman...no! Pleeseman not nice!_

"Unfortunately, it's true."

"How is that?" Kaoru looked surprised, wondering if this was some sort of joke.

"You see, he's not in Hokkaido anymore."

"WHAT?"

"My thoughts exactly. And he has turned up at the gates declaring my arrest, that he has. I didn't ask him to explain because...certain persons were with me."

He indicated Kenji with his eyes."So I'm just going to go with him to see what all the fuss is about. It could just be about my carrying a sword for all those years. Knowing Saitou though, he has probably stretched it out for his own enjoyment."

Kaoru tapped her foot against the floor, looking thoughtful. To Kenshin's utter bewilderment and surprise, a huge smile appeared on her face.

"If Saitou's moved here, that means his family's moved here as well! Now... I can _finally_ see Tokio, his wife that you mentioned! I wonder if I can somehow invite her over for tea..."

Kenshin looked like he was going to faint. He teetered, and reached for the wall to support himself. Kaoru looked puzzled. _Was it something I said? _she wondered. _Maybe he's just tired..._

"Tousan?" Kenji asked cautiously.

For the second time that day, his father was acting very strange. The little boy had a feeling it had something to do with the pleecman at the gates. But Pleeseman were supposed to take bad people and put them in jail... Kenji's mind boggled as this thought went round and round in his small head. Did that mean the pleeseman was going to take Tousan away? And he would never come back? But Tosan was good, not bad!

He patted his father's hair as if to make sure. Kenshin was jolted out of his self pitying thoughts, alarmed to see his son lovingly patting his bangs. He took this as a sign that Kenji was about to pull on them again, so with god like speed, he quickly deposited him into Kaoru's arms.

"Bye Koishii, bye Kenji-chan, I'll be back later!" he called from behind him as he raced down the hall. He heard Kenji begin to scream and wail and felt his guilt rise a couple of notches. But he couldn't take Kenji with him, so the boy would have to wait.

_Saitou better have a good explanation for this. _Kenshin thought irritably as he made his way back.My_ son's upset because of him..._

_--------_


	3. Not Nice!

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin aint mine._

_Note: Thanks everyone, for reading and reviewing! It's fun writing this, I've always wanted Saitou tortured by Kenshin's kid. It just seems...fitting. _

_Not to give anything away of course. :D_

_The inspiration for this fic is drawn upon from an experience I had with a friends little bro. I was over at her house playing withthe kidwhen a cop came to the door asking for his dad. Turns out the cop was a friend of his dad, and needed his help with something, but the toddler went all crazy and thought he was taking his dad away. LOL, you just had to be there!_

--------

**Chapter Three: Not Nice!**

--------

Saitou straightened as he saw Kenshin approach.

He put his box of matches back in his pocket and took a drag off the fresh cigarette. "You're back." he commented, smug as ever. "Your spawn giving you trouble?"

Kenshin scowled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Tell me Saitou, in twenty five words or less, why I have been arrested. Then I'll decide whether I'm coming with you. My son was very upset that I had to leave him, that he was, so I'd prefer it if I wouldn't have to."

"The reason you have been arrested is complicated. I'd much rather explain it when we get to the station, but since you're in such a pitiful state, I'll tell you now. You see..."

Kenshin frowned as Saitou trailed off, shifting his amber gaze to a point behind the smaller man. He suddenly looked annoyed and took a long puff of his beloved nicotine to calm himself.

"Because of _what_ Saitou! Just say it, please!"

But Saitou was still staring beyond Kenshin, his eyes narrowing more and more until they became slits. "I thought you said you were going to put the brat away?"

"Oro?" uttered Kenshin, turning around.

He was just in time to see a blur of red, grey and green barrel into his legs. He was bewildered, to say the least. Didn't he just hand him over to Kaoru? How did he get back so fast? Kenji clutched a good handful of his father's hakama. "Coming with Tousan," he whispered defiantly.

Kenshin peered down at him. Were those tears on his face? His chest immediately constricted.

There was no way he could stand to see his son cry. He bent down and pulled him into a tight hug. "Kenji-chan..." Kenji sniffled against his father's shoulder. He was not going to let him be taken away by the bad pleeseman. And if he couldn't stop the bad pleeseman, well then, Kenji would make sure to go with his Otousan.

"There is no need for you to cry, that there isn't! Tousan will come back to play with you, as soon as he is finished with the policeman. Okay Kenji-chan? You can go back to Okaasan now, I won't be long." But Kenji would not be swayed.

He protectively tightened his hold around Kenshin's neck, then turned his head to glare at Saitou, who was clearing his throat again. "Battousai, my patience is wearing extremely thin. If you don't come with me, you will be facing additional charges. Resistance against an officer of the law is one. Now will you send your brat along?"

"Not nice!" Kenji suddenly shouted, taking Saitou by surprise. He pointed a chubby finger at the man. "You not nice!"

"Well excuse me," Saitou coolly responded to the kid, whose eyes only narrowed further.

Kenshin sighed as he tried to pry Kenji's arms off his neck for fear of being strangled. "Kenji-chan..How did you leave Okaasan in the first place?"

Kenji smiled proudly, momentarily distracted from trying to make the bad pleeseman's head go explody with his eyes. Uncle Sano had told him he always did that with pleeseman.

"Kaasan give me to Yaako," He explained in his father's ear, still not willing to release him.

"And?"

"And I bite Yaako!" He grinned merrily.

"Well isn't he a charming one," Saitou commented sarcastically. Kenshin ignored him.

"Kenji-chan, remember how I told you pulling Tousan's hair is not nice? Well, biting people is not nice either."

Kenji nodded. "Biting not nice," he repeated.

Truth was, the toddler did feel a little guilty for causing his brother pain. But he had to come back to his father, or the pleeseman would have taken him away!

Kenji remembered a time when he was smaller than he was now, when a very tall man came to his house and took his father away. Kenshin had hugged him and told him he would be back, that he had to help some people, but he hadn't been back for _days._

Kenji had begun to wonder if it was his being naughty that had made his Otousan leave. He had never felt so worried and upset, especially since his Okaasan had been worried too...He thought his father would never come back... He was not going to risk the same thing happening again. what if this time, Tousan really did leave forever?

"KENJI, WHERE DID YOU GO, YOU RUNT!" a loud and irritated voice rang out across the dojo.

Kenji suddenly released his grip on Kenshin, distracted out of his thoughts by Yahiko's voice. He cautiously moved a few paces forward to try and see which direction the young Kendi Master would be coming from.

Kenshin straightened immediately, and Saitou wasted no time at all in clapping the handcuffs around his wrists.The rurouni glared at him.

"You don't actually think I'm going to walk into town with these on do you?"

"Battousai, we _must_ keep up appearances," Saitou hissed through clenched teeth. "I said I'll explain when we get there. That should be good enough for you."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Huh?"

"Oro?"

With lightning speed, Kenji hurled himself at the startled Saitou, ferociously kicking him in the left leg with all the strength he could muster. And it just so happened that today he was wearing his favourite wooden sandals.

"Arrghh, you demon!" Saitou howled, dropping his cigarette and clutching his leg.

Before Kenshin could reprimand him however, Kenji rushed forward and anxiously started tugging at the handcuffs binding his father's wrists. "Oro!" cried poor Kenshin as he pitched forward.

"Kenji! What are you doing!" He exclaimed as he struggled to stay upright. He rubbed his sore wrists, wincing.

"Take off, take off!" Kenji insisted, his voice rising.

"Kenji-chan, these can't be taken off like that, they're locked! And apologise to Saitou-san right now, kicking is definitely not nice Kenji!"

"No!" shouted his little progeny, refusing to agree with him on this matter.

"No, no, no! Pleeseman not nice! Pleeseman hurt Tousan! Kenji kick Pleeseman!"

Kenshin blinked in surprise. _Oro?_

"Pleeseman not taking Tousan away!" The boy's eyes were watery now.

Kenshin stared at his kid in amazement.

_He's trying to protect me! He thinks that Saitou is a threat to me, and he's trying to protect me! He's only three years old... he doesn't understand what's going on... _He affectionately gathered Kenji into his arms, patting his head as best he could with the handcuffs on.

"My sweet little boy," he said softly. "The policeman is not going to hurt Tousan. You need to say sorry Kenji. Kicking is never a good thing to do, that it isn't. Good boys don't behave that way."

''Sowwy," Kenji said grudgingly, not looking at the tall man. Saitou glowered at him.

"Battousai, leave your brat, and come with me now, unless you want more trouble than you are already in."

"No!" Kenji hollered, blue gaze darkening once more. "You not taking Tousan!"

"Kenji-chan.." Kenshin attempted to explain again. "Tousan _wants _to go with Saitou-san. I promise I'll be okay, that I will. You run along now, alright?"

Kenji blinked. Tousan _wanted_ to go with the bad pleeseman? He scrunched up his face as though he were considering the situation. Kenshin watched him with bated breath.

_Tousan thinks pleecman nice! But Kenji knows truth...Kenji must protect Tousan...no matter what Tousan says..._

Kenji gave a quick nod. Saitou could have breathed a sigh of relief if it weren't for his pride. He feared that if the boy was in front of him any longer, he would be forced to extend his life's philosophy to include the brat.

"Then I comin with Tousan," Kenji announced after his deliberation.

Kenshin groaned. He had never seen his son so determined in his life. He knew however, that once Kenji had made up his mind about something, it was nearly impossible to change it. Kaoru often liked to say that this was a trait he'd inherited from his father, although Kenshin insisted he most certainly got it from her as well. Yahiko had aptly commented that Kenji probably had an overabundance of determination genes because of that, making him a mad demon. Needless to say, he had received a painful whack on the head for saying that.

"I'm sorry. It looks like my son is coming with us."

Kenji grinned. He was coming!

"I think it'd be wise for you not to test my limits Battousai."

"Well, would _you_ like to pry him off me then?"

Saitou glanced at the toddler. Kenji bared his teeth at him. Abruptly, he turned from the gates and started walking.

"Hurry up," the ex Shinsengumi growled. "We've already wasted enough time."

"Yahiko!" Kenshin called out, lowering Kenji to the ground to shut the gates. "Kenji-chan is coming with me so please let Kaoru-dono know!"

"Wait Kenshin!" the irritated teenager called as he came running from around the side of the house. "Your kid just bit a hole in my hand! Come back here!"

Kenshin sighed as they began walking down the path. He would have to make sure Kenji properly apologised to Yahiko when they got back. The tall teen was still waving his reverse blade around, looking very mad. "Come back here Kenshin! Kennnn shiiiiiinnnn!"

As they walked through the Tokyo market place, Saitou kept in front, allowing sufficient distance between him and Kenshin, because Kenji bared his teeth at him in warning whenever he thought the 'bad pleeseman' was coming too close.

In a way Kenshin was glad Kenji was accompanying him. One, he would have been feeling very bad if he'd left him crying at the dojo, and two, with Kenji sitting in his arms, the townspeople couldn't really see that he was wearing handcuffs. A few were whispering though, and some were nodding their heads. Kenshin ignored them.

_I'll find a way to make sure Kenji doesn't have to hear the reason for my arrest..maybe another officer will be willing to watch him..._

As Saitou strolled along, his left leg still throbbing painfully, he entertained himself by imagining all sorts of interesting ways in which the two red heads could be snuffed. _Maybe I'll lock the brat up in a cell when we get to the station, _he thought to himself, cheering up immediately.

_Since it will no doubt become his permanent home in the future. Hmmpff!_

--------


End file.
